


Crazy

by tenshi6



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Barebacking, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerplay, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyrell has plans for Elliot. Elliot doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kind of a fill in about the time Elliot can't remember.
> 
> A/N2: My first fic in this fandom, hope I got their personalities right. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Update: This work has been translated to [Chinese](http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=191716&page=1&extra=#pid3818203)

They had done it. There was no turning back. Everything had been set into motion and all that left was to wait. Tyrell was pretty sure Elliot had plans what to do while waiting but he couldn't care less. He had plans on his own and was determined to carry them out.

Elliot was sitting in a chair; still staring at the screen, as if he couldn't believe what was about to happen thanks to them. He jumped slightly when Tyrell suddenly placed his hands on his shoulders.

"You are amazing." Tyrell said quietly, squeezing Elliot's shoulders a bit, causing him to flinch. It gave Tyrell a strange sense of satisfaction. "You did it."

Elliot swallowed. "Well, we did it." He corrected Tyrell.

Tyrell smiled predator-like and leant forward, making sure that Elliot felt his hot breath against his right cheek.

"No, seriously, Elliot, do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

Elliot jumped again, hoping it would give Tyrell a clue but it had no effect. He started to suspect Tyrell did it on purpose though he had no idea what he was trying to get. Instead of following that weird and almost impossible thought, Elliot tried to reply something but his mouth was suddenly dry. The hands on his shoulders and the lips inches apart from his face were too distracting though not entirely unwelcomed.

"It's all thanks to you." Tyrell said hoarsely, this time against his ear. "The world will be a better place because of you."

Elliot gulped as Tyrell massaged his shoulders a little then moved to his neck, stroking it gently. He was starting to panic all of a sudden. Tyrell was a murderer after all and Elliot was sure he'd be next, now that Tyrell had no use of him. Then his panic took a wholly different turn when Tyrell slid a hand into his hoodie, under his T-shirt, pale fingers ghosting over his sensitive skin.

He drew in a sharp breath but didn't move. He knew it was probably the worst thing to do. He was supposed to push Tyrell away and run, wasn't he? However, it didn't feel bad, and though Elliot flinched now and then, he started to enjoy it, oddly. And Tyrell knew it, had expected it. His other hand joined soon, running his palms up and down Elliot's front firmly, earning loud intakes of air from Elliot.

"You know, I'd ask if you wanted me to stop, but," Tyrell said lazily and bit down Elliot's earlobe playfully, pulling a hiss from Elliot. "I don't think you do." Tyrell started kissing a short line down to Elliot's neck, causing him to go completely stiff. "Am I wrong?"

Elliot was speechless.

"Now, this is not how we play this game." Tyrell scolded and grabbed Elliot's chin tightly, forcing him to look at him. "I ask a question, you answer. Understood?"

Elliot's words were caught in his throat. Tyrell could be very intimidating if he wanted to and he had no idea why it was turning him on. He nodded after finally pulling himself together. Tyrell broke into a cold yet pleased smile.

"Let's try it again. Am I wrong thinking you want this?" He stared at Elliot intensely, watched him as he was struggling, fighting to overcome his anxious self. It was a beautiful battle to witness.

At last, he whispered. "No… you're not… wrong."

Tyrell smiled in satisfaction. "Good." He said, placing a soft kiss on Elliot's cheek. He continued roaming his hands over Elliot's upper body, causing him to tilt his head back a little and to close his eyes. It was quite a sight to behold but Tyrell couldn't linger on it too long. He had other plans involving even better sights.

He made sure to stroke Elliot's thighs just enough to get him excited, but he was careful not to touch his hard-on. Just when Elliot's breathing was becoming shaky Tyrell withdrew his hands and stood in front of Elliot who looked up at him confused.

"You can't have everything, Elliot, you need to give, too." Tyrell stated with a small smirk, his eyes gleaming daringly.

Trembling and still mildly confused, Elliot stood up and brought his hands to Tyrell's shoulders. He placed a small peck on Tyrell's lips.

"Not bad but still not good enough." Tyrell said unimpressed. Elliot knew he was teasing, testing him to see how far he was willing to go and for some unknown reason Elliot was willing to go quite far if it meant to please Tyrell.

He moved his hands to Tyrell's face, taking it between his palms and then leant forward and covered Tyrell's lips with his own. This time he didn't pull back, and although hesitantly, he coaxed Tyrell's mouth open, sliding his tongue in while taking a step closer to bring their bodies together. At first his lips burnt upon the long touch and he almost jerked back but for some stupid reason he wanted to show Tyrell he could do better.

It was confusing. Why was he doing it? Why was he enjoying it? Why did he want Tyrell? Why did Tyrell want him? Did he really want him or was it some kind of cruel joke? Elliot couldn't bear that many questions in his head so he turned his full attention to the kiss, which was getting deeper, thanks to Tyrell's participation.

All of a sudden, Tyrell's hands were around his body, pulling him closer while claiming his lips hungrily, causing Elliot to gasp into the kiss. Elliot's hands moved to Tyrell's nape, encouraging him to keep going. He felt Tyrell smirk against his mouth as he pulled Elliot even closer, their erections being pressed together through their jeans.

Elliot felt heat radiating from Tyrell despite his cold façade. It was doing things to him. He also noted in shock that their bodies fit perfectly. But this was all just a game, right? It didn't mean anything. And if it was a game, why not play along?

Elliot moved his hands down Tyrell's arms then back up to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt with trembling fingers. Tyrell grinned again and bit down Elliot's lower lip playfully, making him light-headed.

It was an interesting experience. Tyrell was used to being wanted and though he felt that Elliot wanted him, he could also feel how hard he was trying to give in to his desires. It fuelled Tyrell's desire even more.

Elliot was barely done with Tyrell's shirt when Tyrell pulled back from the kiss to speak.

"Look at me."

Elliot obeyed reluctantly. Their faces were so close, foreheads touching, lips brushing against each other.

"I'm going to fuck you until you break." Tyrell stated bluntly and Elliot bit back a moan. "I'm going to make you beg for more and when you come, you will scream my name." Elliot shivered at the thought and rolled his hips unintentionally. He had no idea he liked dirty talk. This was crazy. And what was even crazier that he replied "okay."

Tyrell grinned and gave him a quick kiss before he continued. "But before I do that, prove me you're worth it." He glanced suggestively down between their bodies.

He couldn't mean that, could he? No, no, no. Elliot wasn't sure he could do that. He stared at Tyrell, licking his lips several times, trying to say something. Tyrell gave him a smile then moved his hand down Elliot's back, grabbing his ass.

"You won't disappoint me, right?"

Elliot was breathless. He was definitely crazy, he thought, as he shook his head and got on his knees. Why was he trying so hard to prove Tyrell he was totally worth it? Why was he playing along?

"That's right." Tyrell rasped and bent down to give Elliot a quick yet passionate kiss before fumbling with his belt.

Elliot's hands soon joined to help him push his pants and boxers down. Then Tyrell grabbed the desk behind him and looked at Elliot expectantly. Elliot couldn't bear that look so he turned his gaze elsewhere and took Tyrell's manhood in hand, giving it a few tugs. He couldn't believe he was doing it. He then opened his mouth and gave it an experimental lick, drawing a sharp breath from Tyrell. That was the reason Elliot kept going. He wanted to hear more. He liked the idea of making Tyrell sound like that.

He had no idea where his courage came from, maybe lust drove him mad or Tyrell made him crazy or probably both. Either way, he was soon taking the full length into his mouth, his hands firm on Tyrell's hips to steady himself while he was bobbing his head up and down. Tyrell was panting and moaning softly and Elliot may have been clumsy at first but he was getting better at it for sure, judging by the sounds Tyrell was making.

"God, I've wanted your mouth around my dick since I first saw you." Tyrell confessed hoarsely, grabbing a fitful of Elliot's dark hair. Elliot groaned and sucked harder, running his tongue along the flesh. Was Tyrell telling the truth? Did he really want him that bad or was it part of the play? Either way, the possibility turned Elliot even more on.

"I knew you'd be good at it." Tyrell spoke, stroking Elliot's face while he had his erection in his mouth. He couldn't wait to reduce Elliot into a hot mess. "Those lips were made to sin."

Elliot moaned again and Tyrell pulled him up by his hair, noting in pleasant surprise that he was reluctant to do so. God, he didn't expect it to be this much fun. He gave Elliot a rough, unforgiving kiss and Elliot let himself to drown in it.

"You truly are amazing, Elliot." Tyrell whispered and Elliot let out a strangled cry which was quickly silenced by Tyrell's lips once again. He was getting dizzy, kissing Tyrell was toxic, it was more addictive than any drugs and Elliot would be screwed if he couldn't get more. He tried to kiss back just as hungrily, teeth clashing, lips bruising while their hands were everywhere. He barely noted Tyrell tugging his jeans down.

He had no idea how or when they ended up on the floor, Tyrell straddling him, their naked erections touching. Suddenly, there was lube in Tyrell's hand and he was coating his fingers in it, pushing Elliot's legs apart.

"Tell me, have you done this before?" Tyrell asked; his tone a bit more shaky than he'd have wanted it to be. Elliot shook his head in denial. "I've thought so." Was that relief or was Elliot imagining things again? "You know what? I'll take things slow just this once, okay? For you." Elliot trembled. Wasn't this a one-time thing? What did Tyrell plan with him?

"I don't hear your reply." Tyrell's voice snapped him out of his reverie and he nodded, whispering "okay."

"That's better." Tyrell leant forward to capture his lips for another passionate kiss while he pressed one finger into Elliot. Elliot jumped slightly; it was more unexpected than uncomfortable. He distracted himself kissing Tyrell back hard, wrapping his arms around his shoulder. Soon, another finger was inserted, then another, and Elliot's eyes rolled back, his mouth opened for a loud groan, breaking the kiss momentarily. Tyrell removed his fingers after a bit of stretching and then sat back on his heels, placing his throbbing erection between Elliot's butt cheeks.

Elliot had no idea how long would he be able to hold back, his erection was painfully hard even though it hadn't been touched yet. Not that he needed it.

Tyrell looked him in the eye and Elliot tried his best to do the same. Their desire-clouded gazes met and Tyrell was visibly happy with the view. He held Elliot's knees down to his chest while he slowly pushed in, giving Elliot time to adjust just as he had promised. Elliot was surprised he was true to his word.

It burnt at first, and it was strange, but Elliot had never felt more complete in his entire life and his discomfort was quickly washed away when Tyrell started to move. He was close, just like Elliot, and Elliot badly wanted to see Tyrell lose it, too.

"Shit, you're so fucking tight."

Elliot, not knowing how to reply, moaned and then grabbed Tyrell by the nape and pulled him down for a messy kiss. He was trying to muffle his voice with Tyrell's lips but Tyrell couldn't be fooled like that. He pulled back, smirking.

"Time you started screaming."

He pulled out, earning a surprised yelp from Elliot. Before Elliot could process what was happening, he was on all four, Tyrell grabbing his waist and burying himself deep again. A loud cry tore from Elliot and he gritted his teeth as Tyrell picked up his pace, searching for a certain spot.

Elliot tried to keep his voice down, god knows he tried, but when Tyrell grabbed a fistful of his hair to pull him back and bit down his neck, ordering "Scream for me, Elliot." Elliot just lost it.

Soon, his cries and moans and curses filled the place while he wondered how long he could take Tyrell's weight until he collapsed. Apparently, fairly long enough.

This was crazy. He couldn't believe he was letting Tyrell Wellick fuck him stupid on the arcade's floor. It was way too surreal. Was it another hallucination? But Tyrell's hot body, the sound of their bodies slapping against each other, their gasps, the maddening pleasure – it had to be real.

Tyrell snaked a hand to Elliot's erection, touching it teasingly and that's what it took Elliot to break. He knew Tyrell wanted it, and for some weird reason, he wanted it too.

"Please." He panted.

"Please what?" Tyrell's voice was dark with lust.

Elliot shut his eyes and inhaled shakily. "Please… make me."

"Make you what?" Tyrell teased. Elliot could feel his smirk against his neck.

It was time to cross the final line. "Make me… make me come." Elliot gasped.

"Gladly." Tyrell placed a kiss on his back. "See? It wasn't that hard."

He got a firm grip on Elliot's leaking erection and started stroking it while pushing back and forth. A few tugs, well-aimed thrusts and a final hit on his sweet spot sent Elliot over the edge and he came hard, his body going numb, his vision white as he cried Tyrell's name in ecstasy. He hadn't even come down from his high when Tyrell followed him, filling Elliot with hotness and Elliot may have minded if he hadn't been too worn-out.

His body gave up at last and he slumped to the cold floor with Tyrell on top of him, both of them trying to catch their breaths.

"Well, Elliot, you've surpassed my expectations." Tyrell grinned appreciatively as he rolled off and then turned Elliot's head so he could give him a lazy kiss. Elliot responded slowly, smiling.

"Let's get clean and go." Tyrell said at last and stood up, pulling Elliot with him.

"Go where?" Elliot asked surprised. Tyrell looked at him with a frown then broke into a grin.

"To my car. I want you to ride me on the backseat." He let out a hearty laugh at Elliot's blushing face then gave him a quick kiss.

Elliot gulped. Okay, he definitely liked the idea but still…

What had he gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback, it's really important and motivating. So, if you'd like to read more of my stories, don't forget it! ;)
> 
> Come and follow me on [Tumblr](http://rainbowspirk.tumblr.com) so we can drown in feels together!
> 
> I've made this page in case you like my stories and would like to support me. [Tip me for writing](https://ko-fi.com/A5251HB)


End file.
